


Sammyversary

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PG-13 - Blue Cortina, Time Period: 2006-present (Life on Mars), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2019-01-20 17:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: It's the anniversary of the most important decision Sam's ever made.





	Sammyversary

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Notes: Written for lozenger8 in celebration of six years of lifein1973.
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights with Kudos/BBC.

"You know it's been six years now, do you?" Sam looked at Gene over the rim of his wine glass.

"Six years?"

"Six years since I decided to stay..." Sam put the glass down.

"Feels more like eternity to me." Gene smiled at him with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oi! It's not been that bad!" Actually, they'd had quite some fun in the past six years...

"No..." Gene's voice trailed off. "Come here." He pushed back his plate which he had all but licked clean. He was, as always, very appreciative of Sam's cooking.

 

Sam walked around the table, toward the sitting man, his hips swaying. Gene opened his legs and Sam stood between them, Gene holding him by his hips, pulling him even closer. Sam started stroking Gene's hair, playing with the blond strands which hung over his collar, petting his neck, and Gene closed his eyes and pressed his cheek into Sam's chest. Sam enjoyed the warmth of Gene's breath on him even through the layers of his shirt and vest. Gene's hands slowly wandered lower, starting to massage his arse. Sam planted a little kiss on Gene's head and then tipped the other man's head up with his free hand so he could kiss him full on the mouth.

 

When they both came up for air, Gene stood, holding Sam close. "I'm glad you decided to stay."

"Me too."

"I don't even want to think about what I would've done if you had gone through with that stupid idea of yours, Tyler."

"Jumping from the police building?"

"Yes, that and all. All that nonsense about getting back to 1973..."

"Gene, I wanted to get back to you!" Sam looked at Gene, almost in anger. He had tried to explain but it hadn't been that easy. How could he possibly make Gene understand?

"I know, I know. But I still prefer you being here with me. The real me."

"I'm glad it worked out that way, Gene. That you turned out to be real..."

"Don't start that nonsense again about that other me in your 'coma world'. You know it was all in your head, that 1973 crap. Nothing but a bad dream. You and me, we live in the real world." Gene looked at him sternly.

"I know." Sam looked up, staring into Gene's green eyes, a little lost.

"Good. So now come on, Sammy-boy, get your tight arse into gear and over into the bedroom." Sam's face brightened up, a smile worming its way onto it, one of his eyebrows rising knowingly. "Little celebratory 'do' tonight - and I'm going to show you just how real I am."


End file.
